five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Minigames
Minigames are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's 2 For Revealing Backstory in Incremental segments. Completing each night of the game up through Night 6, allows the Player to Play Through a minigame where they control an animatronic. The Player is then able to traverse through Candy's Burgers and Fries, the location of the first game, where they are given a single word command to follow. Viewing the calendar in the Office will reveal the year, the minigame takes place in. The Pixelated style is very similar to the minigames and cutscenes from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, 3, and 4. Night 1= *Animatronic: Chester the Chimpanzee *Command: Search *Year: 1989 Starting from the Secondary Party Room, the player controls Chester to wander around the restaurant to find a golden key sitting in the Office. The first frame upon entering the Office shows Vinnie standing on the other side of the room, but it immediately disappears. The key can be used to unlock the large padlock on the door not on the first game's map where RAT starts from. Walking up to the door after collecting the key will end the minigame. Locations for Night 1 minigame 169.png 180.png 418.png 162.png 615.png 379.png 509.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 393.png 183.png 184.png 359.png 138.png Vinnie Easter Egg.png |-|Night 2= *Animatronic: The Penguin *Command: Return *Year: 1989 Starting from Parts & Services, the player controls the Penguin to search the restaurant for three broken pieces of Chester: an arm, a leg, and his head. Chester's former curtained location is now blocked off by a strip of yellow and black caution tape. The player can only collect one piece at a time before returning it to a cardboard box at their starting point. Blank can be found sitting inactive in the Drawing Room but cannot be interacted with. Returning the third piece of Chester will end the minigame. Locations for Night 2 minigame 169.png 180.png 418.png 162.png 615.png 379.png 509.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 393.png 371.png 372.png 369.png 359.png 138.png |-|Night 3= *Animatronic: Blank the Animatronic *Command: Collect *Year: 1991 Starting from the Drawing Room, the player controls Blank to search the restaurant for four pages that, upon picking them up, are shown as children's drawings of their experiences at Candy's Burgers and Fries. The chairs have changed color from red to green, and Chester's curtains have been removed completely, a new table having been moved into the room. The pictures collected are: 1) a drawing of the faces of New Candy and New Cindy, 2) a stick figure of a sad/confused child that says "Where is Chester?", 3) a child drawing a mustache on Blank with the caption "For Blank", and 4) a kid playing guitar with New Candy and Cindy with the caption "Our band!!!" After viewing the fourth collected drawing, the minigame will end. Locations for Night 3 minigame 146.png 200 2.png 418.png 162.png 615.png 379.png 509.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 393.png 177.png 359.png 125.png 145.png 127 FNAC 2 minigame drawing new candy cindy.png 309 FNAC 2 minigame drawing missing Chester.png 317 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank Candy Cindy band.png 318 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank beard child.png 319 FNAF 2 minigame drawing Blank likes Old Candy.png |-|Night 4= *Animatronic: New Cindy *Command: Return *Year: 1992 Starting from beside the Main Stage, the player controls New Cindy to search the restaurant to find New Candy's tie. Blank can again be found in the Drawing Room. Returning to New Candy after collecting the tie will end the minigame. Locations for Night 4 minigame 146.png 200 2.png 418.png 162.png 615.png 379.png 509.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 393.png 177.png 359.png 153.png |-|Night 5= *Animatronic: New Candy *Command: Search *Year: 1993 Starting from the Main Party Room, the player controls New Candy to wander around the restaurant. Blank can again be found in the Drawing Room, but the entrances to the left half of the building are all blocked. The only open path is through the Entrance Hall, where the player will pass by a pair of police officers standing outside with red and blue lights flashing. Continuing into the Office will result in discovering a dead security guard in a small pool of blood. Continuing up the left hall to the Secondary Party Room, the player will discover the door to RAT's starting point sitting ajar. Walking over will cause the door to suddenly close and a pair of police officers and a technician to burst in from the earlier-blocked right entrance to confront New Candy, the technician rushing over with an unknown tool. Upon the technician reaching New Candy, the minigame will end. Locations for Night 5 minigame 146.png 200 2.png 141.png 447.png 615.png Police investigation 448 9 animated semerone.gif Police investigation 450 1 animated semerone.gif 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 158.png 604.png 605.png 606.png 359.png 598 minigame male dead nightguard.png |-|Night 6= Minigame The Night 6 minigame features multiple successive minigames. ;Minigame 1 *Animatronic: Old Candy *Command: Follow *Year: 1965 Starting from the Main Party Room, the player controls Old Candy to follow Shadow Candy through the restaurant. The chairs are again red to indicate the time period, though a lone table still sits in the Secondary Party Room without Chester's curtain, this likely being set before Chester was added to the restaurant. Shadow Candy is followed through Main Hall 1, then to the Secondary Party Room and into Parts & Services. Inside, Shadow Candy has disappeared and the player will find a technician working at a table. Upon approaching, the technician will turn around in surprise and rush over with an unknown tool; reaching Old Candy will end the minigame. ;Minigame 2 *Animatronic: Blank the Animatronic *Command: Collect *Year: 1976 Starting in the Drawing Room, the player controls a notably cleaner, unbroken Blank to collect another set of five children's drawings scattered throughout the restaurant. The pictures collected are: 1) a drawing of a cat's head with the captions "My favorite cat" and "Candy", presumably referring to Old Candy, indicating he was still in service at this point in time, 2) a child dancing to a boombox's music with Old Candy, 3) a sketch of the outside of the restaurant with the name "Candy's Burgers an(the name is unfinished)", 4) what is clearly the Old Candy animatronic in front of a trio of happy children labeled "Friends!!!". After leaving the room with the fourth picture, the player is immediately made to view the fifth image, a frightful sketch of Shadow Candy's face. When the player finishes viewing the picture, they will see Shadow Candy standing in front of them, and the minigame will end. 319 FNAF 2 minigame drawing Blank likes Old Candy.png 322 FNAC 2 minigame drawing old candy and a child.png 320 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Old Candy with children.png 321 FNAC 2 minigame drawing candy's burgers and fries.png 323 FNAC 2 minigame drawing of shadow candy.png ;Minigame 3 *Animatronic: Old Candy *Command: Help *Year: 1987 Starting from the Main Party Room full of happy children, the player controls Old Candy to wander the restaurant, passing a man standing impatiently in Main Hall 1, and discovering that the Secondary Party Room is blocked off by construction fences, potentially indicating the installation of Chester's curtain area. Upon following Shadow Candy into the Office, they will discover a crying child. Walking over will make the child happy, and he will race out. Following him will result in the player discovering the man from before scolding the child. Old Candy will approach the man, and the minigame will end. Note : The music is heard in slow motion in the extras with RAT and CAT. Locations for Night 6 minigames Minigame 1 169.png 180.png 418.png 162.png 615.png 603 2.png 509.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 614.png 607.png 613 2.png 635.png 611.png Minigame 2 169.png 180.png 418.png 162.png 615.png 603 2.png 509.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 614.png 612 2.png 635.png 125.png 51.png Minigame 3 967.png 969.png 627.png 630.png Kids 631 2 animated semerone.gif 615.png 633.png 649.png 650.png 50.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 747.png 44.png |-|Bonus= Upon completing Night 8 (7/20 Nightmare Mode), the player will earn a 4th star on the main menu, which notably flickers on occasion with the rest of the text but not the other three stars. Clicking this 4th star will trigger a bonus minigame. *Animatronic: None (you control Mary Schmidt, as a young girl instead) *Command: None *Year: 1962 Beginning in an unclear part of the map, perhaps not even in the same building as the other minigames, the player controls Mary Schmidt, as a child, in a black dress and bright green sleeves and pantlegs. A banner saying "Grand Reopening" is on the wall behind them. The only possible path to take is left into a large stage room with the stage on the left side, where a crowd of happy children watches RAT and The Cat in non-withered condition on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. Upon entering the room, the scene progresses in total automation and the player is unable to move. A young boy (who may be her brother) wearing a shirt of the same bright green as the girl and a woman (possibly their mother) in the crowd excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading. RAT slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, every face in the crowd turning from happy to surprised or scared in a single frame. The minigame ends. Then the player is send to screen with text To be concluded, and shortly after, a big red pixelated 3 shows up, hinting towards Five Nights at Candy's 3. Locations for Bonus minigames 500.png Ending bg animated semerone.gif |-|Audio= and The Cat.]] |-|Gallery= Miscellaneous 366.png 367.png 364.png 363.png 365.png 312.png Chester_minigame.gif Reverse_puppet_minigame.png Penguin_minigame.gif Blank activate minigame.gif Blank_minigame.gif Cindy_minigame.gif 734_Candy_without_tie_minigame.png Candy_minigame.gif Police guy minigame.gif Gunman minigame.gif Old_candy_sprite.gif Fixed blank activate minigame.gif Fixed_blank_minigame.gif Shadow candy minigame.gif Shadow_candy_attack_minigame.png Working guy minigame.gif Surprised man minigame.gif Flashlight guy minigame.gif Crying kid minigame.gif Crying kid 2 minigame.png Happy kid minigame.png Running kid minigame.gif Mean guy minigame.gif Rat_minigame.gif Rat minigame glitch.gif Rat minigame 2.gif Rat minigame crouch.gif Rat minigame karate chop action.gif Girl_minigame.gif Crying girl minigame.gif 415.png Walking_kid_minigame.gif 130.png 181 2.png 362 Chester parts box minigame.png 293.png 469 Candy's tie minigame.png 445.png 309 FNAC 2 minigame drawing missing Chester.png 127 FNAC 2 minigame drawing new candy cindy.png 317 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank Candy Cindy band.png 318 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank beard child.png 319 FNAF 2 minigame drawing Blank likes Old Candy.png 322 FNAC 2 minigame drawing old candy and a child.png 320 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Old Candy with children.png 321 FNAC 2 minigame drawing candy's burgers and fries.png 323 FNAC 2 minigame drawing of shadow candy.png 502.png|The star 503.png|The star 504.png|The star Locations 169.png 180.png 967.png 969.png 146.png 200 2.png 627.png 630.png 418.png 419.png 141.png Kids 631 2 animated semerone.gif 162.png 447.png 615.png 603 2.png 633.png 649.png 650.png 379.png 509.png Police investigation 448 9 animated semerone.gif Police investigation 450 1 animated semerone.gif 50.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 614.png 747.png 393.png 158.png 607.png 612 2.png 183.png 371.png 372.png 177.png 604.png 605.png 606.png 613 2.png 184.png 369.png 635.png 359.png 125.png 611.png 51.png 44.png 138.png 115 FNAC 2 minigame office.png 145.png 153.png 598 minigame male dead nightguard.png 500.png Ending bg animated semerone.gif Minigames Minigames